Frecuencia Especial
by Tetsu Tenshi
Summary: ¿Una chica nueva en Shibusen? En esta historia se narrará la historia de Teenshi, una chica, que al descubrir que es un arma y al saber transformarse, decide unirse a esta Escuela vocacional para técnicos y armas de shinigami .
1. Chapter 1

Frecuencia Especial

Fan fiction:

Soul Eater

Soul Eater no es mio, es de Atsushi Ohkubo, no me demanden ; lo unico que es de mi propiedad es mi O.c (Tenshi)

Capitulo 1

-Ingreso a Shibusen-

Estaba caminando en las calles de Death City, cuando escuché una explosión.

Se trataba de los duelos entre los alumnos del Shibusen; el Shibusen es una academia de educación para armas de Shinigami; la verdad me gustaría asistir a esa

escuela, pero no sé si mi función como arma les pueda servir de mucho, pero iré a solicitar mi inscripción.

-Hola, holita; ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Buenas tardes Shinigami- sama; quisiera solicitar una inscripción para Shibusen.

-Ok, pero primero tengo que ver tus habilidades, ¿Eres un arma o un técnico?

-Un arma

-bien, ¡Spirit-kun, ven aquí; al parecer tendremos una audición! .a la persona que vi era un señor adulto con una corbata en forma de cruz, cabello un poco largo, pelirrojo y un traje negro; iba acompañado por un señor con un cigarrillo en la boca, lentes, una bata blanca y...¿coceduras?

-o que lio fuimos perseguidos por brujas, pero nos logramos librar de ellas...

..oh, me alegro mucho buen trabajo!

-pero avía una bruja que...

-¡Shinigami-chop!...Spirit- kun , tenemos una invitada, ¿que no vez?

-oh, gomen, gomen...

-Hola mucho gusto conocerte-hablaron los dos a coro.

-oye Stein, ¿porque repites lo mismo que yo, acaso experimentaste otra vez con mi cerebro y por eso sabes lo que voy a decir?

-Eres muy paranoico..Deberías relajarte, además, era de esperar que dijéramos lo mismo, es un saludo muy común.

Esto era extraño. ¿Querían ver mis habilidades?; soy un arma, pero eso no significa que Sepa atacar.

-bueno...em Shinigami-sama, ¿no cree que primero deberíamos enseñarle por las clases

Las defensas antes de verla actuar?

-mm supongo que si...bien ¡empiezas mañana!

-Gracias Shimigami-sama

- PUNTO DE VISTA DE STEIN -

Esa chica me parecía extraña, su frecuencia era más grande que la de kid-san; además se parece mucho a la de la Espada Demoniaca, a pesar de ser un arma, su alma es abrumadora. Necesito estudiarla.

-Shinigami-sama, necesito hablar con usted.

-Bien, me lo dices mañana.

- DIA SIGUIENTE -

-bien, Stein-kun ¿de qué me querías hablar?

-la chica nueva tiene un alma poco común , pienso que sería peligroso si le asignáramos un técnico; sería una carga muy pesada para su alma.

-Ok, ¡hay que enseñarle como utilizar su frecuencia correctamente!

- PUNTO DE VISTA DE TENSHI-

Hoy era mi primer día en Shibusen ¿a quienes conocería?

-Tenshi-chan!- hablaron a mi nombre; era el Dr. Stein –hola Tenshi, que bueno que te encuentro

-hola doctor

-Tenshi, el es Death The Kid, el te mostrará los alrededores.

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE KID-

Mi padre me pidió que vigilara la actitud de Tenshi para averiguar algo sobre la frecuencia de su alma; bueno, cuando vi a Tenshi, quedé sorprendido, ¡era casi simétrica!...digo casi porque su flequillo estaba un poco más inclinado a la derecha, pero bueno. Intentaré describirla:

En la cabeza tenía puesto un gorro de orejas de gato, y cabello castaño rojizo; llevaba puesta una playera descubierta de los hombros con un signo de ´´power ´´en ella, debajo de esa tenía una playera de tirantes gruesos color plata y botas negras altas y una falda con holanes negra …se le veía bien ese conjunto… volviendo al tema, le hice un recorrido por Shibusen.

-y esta es la pizarra de misiones, verás; las misiones consisten en cazar almas de kishin, al tener 99 almas de kishin y una de bruja, te conviertes en una Death Styche. Las Death Styche son las armas que puede usar Shinigami-sama.

-a de ser genial ser una death Styche..—aquí es el salón de clases, aquí te enseñaran algunas técnicas de combate.

-muchas gracias kid, ¿te puedo llamar así?

-claro, no hay de qué..

-EN LA DEATH ROOM-

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo se ha portado Tenshi-chan?

-ha mostrado una actitud positiva ante todo, ningún signo de ser un kishin o una bruja.

-bien espero que siga siendo así.

-FIN DE CAPITULO 1-

Uf, se que esta corto ,pero por el momento no se me ocurre más; soy nueva en esta página…

Gracias por leer!

REVIEW, PLEASE?


	2. Cálida Bienvenida

Frecuencia Especial

Fan fiction:

Soul Eater

Soul Eater no es mío, es de Atsushi Ohkubo, no me demanden; lo único que es de mi propiedad es mi O.c (Tenshi)

Capítulo 2

-Cálida bienvenida-

Entre en el aula de clases y había gradas color café enormes, en el fondo estaba la mesa de los profesores y una enorme pizarra.

-Ven, te presentaré a los estudiantes- me dijo el Dr. Stein. Bien clase, el día de hoy se unió un nuevo estudiante a Shibusen: Ella es Tetsu Tenshi, sean ambles con ella. Ve a sentarte a una banca que encuentres.

-Punto de vista de Tenshi-

Hallé un lugar vacío junto a una chica alta, clara y de cabello obscuro sujetado en una coleta y vestía una clase de uniforme blanco con una estrella.

-Hola, soy Tsubaki Nakatsucasa, un gusto.

-h-hola yo soy Tenshi, también es un gusto conocerte.

-Un rato después-

-al terminar la clase-

-Bien estudiantes, mañana diseccionaremos un león así que traigan sedante, guantes y sus cuchillos de disección.

-En algún pasillo de la escuela-

-¿Eres un arma o un técnico?

-soy un arma

-genial yo también, mi técnico es black*star; ¿Quién es el tuyo?

-mmmm..aún no me lo han asignado

-oh, bueno avísame cuando te lo asignen, adiós.

-adiós.

Valla! Ni una hora en el primer día de escuela y ya tengo una amiga, creo que voy progresando en esto de hacer amigos, decidí explorar el shibusen por cuenta propia y me dirigí a un tipo de azotea, la vista era hermosa desde allí se podía ver todo death city, esta escuela es genial.

Regresé a los pasillos y escuché que alguien me hablaba:

-Hola, tú debes ser Tenshi; me llamo Maka y él es Soul, bienvenida a Shibusen.

-Hola y muchas gracias un gusto conocerlos.

-oye, ¿Qué no eres tú la nueva que vive en el apartamento 22?

-oh, si; uds. Viven en ese edificio, el 23?

-vaya si que curioso que quedamos enfrente, asi nos podríamos saludar antes de clases

-bueno, me tengo que ir hasta luego…..

-EN LA DEATH ROOM-

-Shinigami-sama, he notado una frecuencia extraña en la nueva

(suena una alarma)

DIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG

-etoo, bueno; hasta después.

-igualmente

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE STEIN-

-EN EL BAÑO DE HOMBRES-

42-42-564(shini, shini, goroshi)

-Hola, Stein-kun,¿has averiguado algo?

-Al parecer la frecuencia de Tenshi tiene algún efecto en las personas, talvez se concuerde con cualquier alma, así que ella seria un arma que cualquier técnico pueda controlar , talvez tengo a un técnico disponible, pero no se si pueda soportar su frecuencia.

FIN CAP 2

**Pffff…al fin logré terminar el capitulo tres creo que me falta poquito pero para que los pocos lectores ya no esperen, gomenasai mina-san, es que estaba en semana de proyecto y probablemente vuelva a decir esto en otro fic**

**Sayonara!**

**Revieew….PLS!**


End file.
